


Lying Runs in the Family

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [139]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Collage, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Decisions, Detective Stiles Stilinski, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Honesty, Hospitals, Human Stiles Stilinski, Lawyer Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Marriage, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Questions, Revelations, So Married, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Stiles wants to be honest with Zach. Now he only needs his husband to agree with him.* Flashback
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: All I Saw Was You [139]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/170408
Comments: 17
Kudos: 32
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #377: Request





	Lying Runs in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what goes through your mind/your opinion/whatever... any kind of feedback is always very appreciated.
> 
> I first introduced Zach -Stiles's partner when he makes detective- in chapter 82 called "Run Kyle Run" (in which Kyle was also introduced) on 1 March 2018 and at that time all I knew about him was that he knew about werewolves and that he had a very good relationship with Stiles and Jackson.
> 
> Then, on 7 December 2019, I had a comment on chapter 89 "Your Trust Means Everything" (in which they must make a decision regarding Kyle's situation) from Becca_Ann143:
> 
> _(...) has Zach been mentioned before the arrested chapter starts? I mean he obviously knows about werewolves but do you say how he knows? Like is he something? Or is he just super observant? (Bc lets be honest, they definitely weren't subtle in the show)._
> 
> And part of my reply was: "(...) even if I had decided ((how he knows)) I'm not sure if I'd waste my time writing it because I am not sure that people would care about it."
> 
> So, this chapter (and the next one) is dedicated to Becca_Ann143 and to anyone who is interested in Zach and had these questions about him, but I still think what I said: some people might not give a shit about these chapters... I don't know because I won't know what they think anyway, but I kept thinking about those questions and I've written this because I felt that it was important for the story as a whole. Because this series is not only Stiles and Jackson; this story involves everyone who is connected to them and it feels important to explain when, why, and how it happened. At the end of the day, I write what I want to read -hoping that I'm not the only one-, and I also wanted to read this, so that's why I've written it two years after Zach was created.
> 
> Thanks to olincino for her advice/opinion about the collage... it wasn't easy but I got there.
> 
> Thank you to my beta for her advice as usual.

  


Jackson arrives at the hospital’s ER just as a nurse is putting a sticking plaster on Stiles’ forehead.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Stiles says as soon as he sees Jackson.

“I called him,” Zach says, “my brother’s train arrives sooner than I expected and I have to pick him up, so I thought your husband wouldn’t mind picking _you_ up.”

“God, you’re evil…” Stiles says dramatically.

“He did the right thing, I was on my way home—”

“Sure, you’re not here so that you can tell me ‘here you are again’”

“No, Zach said you’re okay, so this time I just came to bring you home.”

“Sure… You’re saving it for when we get home… even better,” Stiles shrugs.

“Am I happy that you’re here again? No.” Jackson shakes his head. “I’m not, obviously. Do I want to know what happened? Yes, I do. You can tell me here, or you can tell me later. If you’re okay, that’s all I need to know right now.”

“Okay, guys, I do have to go. Dinner is still on for tomorrow, right?” Kane asks.

“Yeah, of course, see you tomorrow,” Jackson nods.

“Bye, but you owe me one for this…” Stiles says, pointing at Jackson. “You know that, right?” 

“Yeah, not a chance,” Zach shakes his head, smiling, before turning around, heading towards the exit. 

“It’s a couple of stitches and some bruises, you know? I’m perfectly fine.”

“Good to know,” Jackson says, crossing his arms.

“We arrested a couple of guys and one of them wasn’t too excited to come with us, so he tried to get away. He pushed me and I stumbled and fell over the door of the car… but Zach got him before he ran away, so yeah, the only thing wounded here has been my pride.”

Jackson shakes his head, trying not to smile. “Well, it seems like you’ve been to war,” Jackson says caressing Stiles’s cheek. “Your two kids will think you’re a hero, as usual, so I think your pride won’t suffer that much… don’t worry. Plus, you look kinda hot, those bruises only make me want to take care of you…” Jackson adds, running his hand through Stiles’s hair, before kissing him softly.

“Let’s go home,” Jackson says, grabbing Stiles’s jacket.

“Yeah, but hold on, here’s something I wanted to tell you and since now you seem to be feeling sorry for me—” 

“I’m not feeling sorry for you…” Jackson smiles.

“Whatever…” Stiles gestures with his arms, “but I want to tell him, Zach—I mean. I want to tell Zach.”

“Tell him what?” Jackson frowns.

“What do you think? What’s the only thing he doesn’t know?”

Stiles can see it perfectly all over Jackson’s features. That moment when realization sets in.

“You can’t be serious,” Jackson furrows his brow.

“But I am. I’m perfectly serious. He deserves to know.”

“Stiles—”

“Jackson, please, listen to me because I’m very serious about this,” Stiles says firmly.

Jackson crosses his arms but stays silent.

“Firstly, we’ve known him for almost two years and we know we can trust him. Every time I’ve—We’ve needed him, he’s always been there for us... He’s loyal and honest. And he’s your friend too… I mean, he’s not just my partner, he’s _our_ friend and it’s not right that we keep lying to him. It’s not fair.”

“Stiles—” Jackson attempts to answer.

“I’m not finished…” Stiles interrupts him.

“God, you’ve actually rehearsed this...” Jackson raises his eyebrows.

“Secondly,” Stiles continues, dismissing Jackson’s comment. “We work together and if he knew everything, I think it could be really beneficial for the pack—And I actually think he should be pack. Obviously, we have to—”

“Hold on…” Jackson interrupts him, “You said you want him to be pack?”

“Why not if we tell him? What do you think he’s gonna believe? That you and your son are the only two wolves in this town? How are you gonna explain where yours comes from? He’s not stupid.” Stiles opens his arms wide.

“I know that, but that’s not your choice. You can’t… I mean—” 

“That’s Derek’s decision, I know… I’m just saying that I’d like him to be a part of it. And whether he is or not, I want to tell him about you… and Daniel… that’s all. I don’t want to keep lying to him.”

“Stiles, we’re not lying—” At least he tries really hard not to see it that way so that he can live with it. It’s what he’s always done.

“Right, we’re just omitting essential information about our family, isn’t that what you were going to say?”

“Sort of… yeah… but it’s the truth,” Jackson nods.

“No, it’s the truth you tell yourself to feel better about it. But he’s our friend, he cares about our kids, about us, and he’d be the first one to offer his help if you needed him. He thinks he knows you…” Stiles snorts, shaking his head. “And he has no idea what you are… your past… _our real past_. If that’s not lying, I don’t know what it is. Really, don’t you think he’s earned the right to know? Hell, you told Danny without asking Derek first. You just did what you wanted!”

“I told him because I was gonna lose him and you know that! There was nothing else I could do!”

“Yeah, but you wanted to tell him, so he gave you the excuse to do it. But I don’t have an excuse, except the knowledge that it’s the right thing to do, and that should be good enough.” Stiles gestures with his arms. “God, Since we got together, I’ve never asked this before because I knew what you or Derek were going to say… but mostly, because it didn’t feel as it does in this case.”

“Why didn’t you say anything before?”

“Why? Why do you think?” Stiles raises his eyebrows. “Because I didn’t want to argue with you.”

Jackson licks his lips. “This is a discussion, not an argument. We’re talking about it, in a hospital of all places. And you know what, if Derek is okay with it, I’m actually okay with it too.”

“Really?” Stiles frowns.

“Yeah,” Jackson nods. “Don’t look so surprised. He… yeah, I agree that he deserves to know. I think my first reaction is always to hide it, no matter who it is because it’s always been that way… but this is important to you and I can see why.”

“You can?”

“Now, you’re surprised?” Jackson raises his eyebrows. “Of course, I can.” The bond they have works both ways and feeling what the other is feeling is always there if you want to see it. 

“I know you can feel it, but do you get it? If you’re saying it just because—”

“I can feel it and I can see it. Do you think it’s been easy for me not to tell him anything? If you had mentioned it before, I wouldn’t have been so surprised.” Jackson licks his lips. 

“But ultimately, this is Derek’s decision… so...” Jackson adds, opening in arms.

“I know.” Stiles nods. “I’ll call him tonight but I’m pretty sure he’ll agree.”

Jackson snorts. “I wouldn’t declare victory too soon.”

“I’m not. He likes Zach and he hasn’t added anybody to the pack in a thousand years… Well, our kids excluded, and Scott’s, of course.”

“Maybe that should be your first clue, don’t you think?” Jackson offers.

“His problem is that he doesn’t trust humans… or anybody for that matter... But he knows he can trust him… he knows he’s smart and honest... hell, he’s a good guy... so yeah, just leave it to me.”

“Oh, by all means, he’s all yours. But yeah, if he requests my _wise_ opinion, I’ll support you. Now let’s go, my mother was expecting us home fifteen minutes ago. She said something about having to go to the supermarket but maybe she was lying and she’s just tired of babysitting.”

“Yep, lying runs in this family after all, not that I’d blame her anyway,” Stiles nods, smiling as he gets up. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading these 2 great posts on Tumblr and I think they can be useful and informative for some readers who may not think about this or don't know what to say... I think that if it's useful for just one person, it's worth sharing it.
> 
> [Golden Rules for Fanfiction Readers:](https://salt-of-the-ao3.tumblr.com/post/164575784892/golden-rules-for-fanfiction-readers)
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/WBRmrCX)
> 
> [How to comment/praise writers and influence fics: (I'm gonna copy just the second part about feedback/AO3)](https://salt-of-the-ao3.tumblr.com/post/160890470166/how-to-praise-writers-and-influence-fics)  
>    
> [](https://ibb.co/xFSQBTT)  
> [](https://ibb.co/c6nh8d1)
> 
> In case you don't know, I have other stackson stories that you might find interesting:
> 
> * [What If It's you?](https://archiveofourown.org/series/885351) (Human AU / Crossover with "Spooks | MI-5" )  
> * [Throw Your Weight On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374817) (Alpha/Omega AU)  
> * [No Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586194) (Human AU in space)  
> * [Hollywood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172435) (Human AU in 1950)  
> * [The Chemicals Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439111) (Human AU) 
> 
> This will be cross-posted on [my Tumblr ](https://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/189828041828/so-damn-blue-stilesjackson-1168-words).


End file.
